


It’s sad, so sad, it’s a sad, sad situation

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [17]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Apologies, Flowers, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, M/M, big gestures, flower symbolics, seblaine, seblaine endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: They don't fight. But they also don't talk. And neither do they say they're sorry. Not until Sebastian is sending for Blaine with an apology and a confession to make. What will Blaine say?Title from Sir Elton John's classic "Sorry seems to be the hardest word".
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

“I, umm, I’m heading out, Blaine, okay?”, Nick says as he puts on his shoes. Blaine doesn’t look up from his book, just nods. “Yeah, sure, where are you going?” – “Oh, umm, out, like I said.”

That does make Blaine look up. He wants to ask what that means but Nick is already halfway through the door. _Weird…_ He shakes his head and resumes reading.

There’s a soft knock and Blaine groans. “The door is unlocked, come in!” Nothing. Then another knock. He groans again and throws his book on his bed. “I said, it’s un– “

He stops when he opens the door to reveal Barry with a bouquet of lilies and a card. “Barry, what are you doing here?” Hazel eyes meet hazel eyes and Barry clears his throat before he starts reading the card in his other hand while he pushes the hand holding the flowers towards Blaine.

“It's sad, so sad. It's a sad, sad situation. And it's gettin' more and more absurd. It's sad, so sad. Why can't we talk it over? Ohh, it seems to me that sorry seems to be the hardest word.”

He lowers the card and hands it to Blaine who takes it together with the flowers. Barry smiles sheepishly.

“Sorry, I can’t really sing. He said you should go to the common room where the Warblers practice.”

“Who?”, Blaine looks at him, confused. Barry just smiles and shrugs before he starts walking down the hall.

 _Who could send him flowers? Kurt? No, that’s ridiculous, he doesn’t know Barry._ The only one who knows Barry good enough to get him to do something that ridiculous is…

“Sebastian…”, he whispers before slipping into his sneakers and heading out of the door.

In the common room, he finds all the Warblers – everyone except Sebastian. Each one of them is holding a white rose and they get up and hum the melody of “Hallelujah” when he enters the room. Blaine loves this song and he was so sad, he couldn’t convince Hunter to choose this as their group number for Nationals – Sebastian knows that, more than once did he try to convince him to talk to Hunter _again, pretty please_. While they’re singing, they hand Blaine the white roses and together with the lilies Blaine is still cradling, his arms are getting kind of full. Yet, he still doesn’t understand why Sebastian does this, he just asked for a sincere apology, not a movie-like gesture.

When the song is over, Nick speaks up: “He’s downstairs.” And, right, now that he mentions it, through the big windows Blaine can see the tall and lean figure of Sebastian in the yard. With an arm full of flowers, Blaine takes the small steps that lead from the common room to the backyard until he’s standing just a few meters away from Sebastian.

“Sebastian, this is… I mean, it’s… what is this?”, he asks but Sebastian just shakes his head. In his hand, he holds a yellow tulip.

“The girl in the flower shop said lilies stand for humility and devotion. White roses should represent new beginnings and she said tulips show new beginnings, peace, and forgiveness. I don’t know if any of this is true but you were right – I punished you for Friday night. When I saw you leave with Kurt hand in hand… it hurt. I can’t really explain it, it was irrational, childish and not my place to judge. If you want to get back together with him, you have every right to do so and I might think it’s a bad idea, but that's my problem. I can’t explain what this is what I’m feeling, Blaine, I just know that it hurt when I saw you together but, well, again, nothing you should care about.”

Sebastian breathes deeply.

“Man, I’m awful at this… What I’m trying to say is, whether or not you’re with Kurt, I wanted to hurt you as bad as I felt and that was wrong. I don’t know why you get to me like you do, I don’t know why I have this constant need to protect you or why I’d rather spend my weekends watching movies in bed with you than going out and drinking until dawn. I don’t know why I want to tell you things I’ve never told anyone else, why not talking to you nearly kills me or why everyone else annoys or bores me but you don't. I just know that I like being with you, I like who I am when I am with you and I… like you. Like, genuinely like you, and that feels – **weird**.”

The corners of Blaine’s mouth twitch: “Oh, you poor thing, suffering from emotions again?”

Sebastian laughs and shakes his head. “Yeah, looks like it.” He looks down at the ground and back up again. “I’m sorry for what I said. I’m sorry for behaving like a child. I’m a dick and I have my issues, I’m just sorry that I seem to take it out on you every time. I understand if you don’t forgive me”, he hands Blaine the tulip, “but I really mean it.”

Silence settles over the two of them. Slowly, Blaine reaches out and takes the flower. “Sebastian, I… I can’t let you keep treating me like this.”

He feels his stomach contracting but he needs to say that.

“I heard your apology and I do think it’s sincere. And I get how the situation must’ve seemed to you. But… that’s not an explanation for how you behaved. And I said I needed a good explanation.”

He steps closer and looks up at Sebastian. His heart is beating hard in his ribs. He needs to ask.

“Can you give me one? ‘I was hurt’ doesn’t count, Sebastian.”

“I… told you, I have this, umm, need to protect you and I thought you made a mistake.”

Blaine shakes his head.

“Not enough…”

“And I said that I like you…”

Blaine takes a step back.

“That’s not good enough, Seb…”

They stand there in silence for a minute. Just when Blaine turns around, he feels a hand grab his wrist and he looks up again.

“I think I might be in love with you”, Sebastian says.


	2. Next work: Take a little time to think, give it a break

Next work for my "Don't you want me teenage dream?"-series is out!

"I think I might be in love with you" Sebastian had said. Silence follows. What will Blaine say? I know, I know, that was kind of a cliffhanger I left you with, I'm sorry! But here it is, the next installment of my series or as I call it "Goddamnit, will they just finally get together, please?!" Enjoy! And watch out: The next part will be the Nationals-chapter and rather long but after that we have new polls coming up, so keep checking my Insta-stories to take part in deciding where this story is headed.

If you don't have Instagram, no worries: You can also let me know what you'd like to include or what you liked/ didn't like in the comments here. NEW: Find me on TikTok @akfanficlove (or search for seblaine_glee) ❤

I'll try to include your suggestions as good as I can!

But first things first, what happens after Seb's confession?

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845509)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how much I love hearing from you! Feel free to reach out to me on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel), Tumblr (akfanficlove) and (NEW!) TikTok (akfanficlove or just search for seblaine_glee). Also, this thing here has a comment section, of course... anyways, feel free to hit me up and let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Naaaaawwww, finally <3 But how will Blaine react? What about Kurt? I promise, you don't have to wait too long, I'm kind of in a writing-flow rn :)


End file.
